Some Things Never Change
by This is where my name would go
Summary: Harry literally runs into Ginny after the Battle.


A/N: Hello people who have decided to read this story. Kindly let me know what you think of it. Love it or hate it, let me know!

Harry ran at full speed into the burrow, and almost ran right into Mrs. Weasley.

"Harry!" She shrieked. Harry grinned.

"Sorry!" He said.

She rolled her eyes and gave him a tight hug.

"You're up bright and early!" she said happily.

"Hey!" Harry looked over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder to see Hermione smiling good- naturedly. She too leaped up and gave him a tight hug.

While Hermione was holding him, he whispered in her ear;

"Anyone else awake?" She got the hint and whispered

"She's in the shower" before letting him go. He turned around and just as he was about to take off up the stairs, Hermione caught him by the wrist.

"Harry!" she exclaimed "You're not seriously-"

"Not seriously what?" asked Mrs. Weasley curiously. Hermione caught Harry's eye.

"Waking up Ron." She improvised quickly.

"Oh." Mrs. Weasley said before turning back to the stove.

Harry twisted his arm so that Hermione was forced to let go, and ran up the stairs at top speed, before she could stop him again.

A door opened on the first floor landing, and Ginny came out, with her hair wet, her body wrapped in a towel, just as Harry came running up the stairs. Of course, he crashed right into her.

"Sorry!" he said as he helped her up, both of them a very intense shade of red. "Er…Fancy running into you!"

"_Harry!_" she said, annoyed.

"I guess this is a bad time?" he asked.

"No, no this is a great time." She said sarcastically.

"Look I need to talk to you. Maybe you should get dressed first." He said, gesturing to her bedroom across from the bathroom.

She turned around and began to walk into her room, but as she did so she grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him in too.

"Wha-?" he began.

"This better be important!" She dropped his hand and pointed to the bed. "Sit." She commanded. Harry pretended to bark. She couldn't help it and giggled. "Turn around!" she ordered. Harry obeyed. He stared at the poster of Gwenog Jones as he heard the sound of a dresser drawer opening.

"_Well?_" asked Ginny.

"What?" asked Harry, momentarily distracted by what he imagined was going on behind him.

"Did you want to tell me something, or were you just running up the stairs in the hopes of crashing into me?

"Oh…that… right…er… so… Ginny, I really missed you this year." He began as Ginny continued to pull on her clothes. Harry forced himself to stare at the poster. He tried again.

"I really missed you." He said. "I couldn't stand it. It was awful. You know I didn't want to end us, and you know why I did. But I missed you so much. It seemed like I couldn't stop thinking about you. Everything that I did reminded me of you and it made me realize…well... that I need you!" He finished with a sigh. He felt Ginny's arms wrap around him and she kissed his neck.

"Is it safe to turn around?" he asked.

"Yes. Though I'm guessing after what you just said that you did turn around as I was changing?" Asked Ginny as Harry turned around and kissed her lips.

"No, I didn't. I swear." Said Harry.

"Seriously?" asked Ginny. She sounded a bit disappointed. "What kind of man are you?" She asked as Harry ran his fingers through her hair.

"One who has far too much respect for his-" he paused.

"Girlfriend." Ginny finished the sentence. She pressed her lips to his again, and tangled her hands in his hair. He smiled and kissed her again, feeling happier than he had in a long time.

He was still grinning when Ginny broke the kiss, some unknowable amount of time later.

"Ginny, your hair has soaked both of us!" he laughed. Ginny looked down to see that sure enough, her white t- shirt was completely see- through. She turned red again.

"You know, I'm really getting used to you that color." Said Harry, kissing her cheek. His bright green eyes had a certain gleam to them.

"What are you thinking?" asked Ginny.

"Do you really not know?" asked Harry mischievously. Ginny held her hands strait up as Harry grasped the bottom of her shirt and lifted it off over her head. As soon as it was off and her turquoise bra came into completely full view, she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck again and this time, the snogging came faster paced and fiercer that it had been before. Harry once again felt like his insides were dancing the conga and fireworks were exploding in his head. He placed his hands on her bare back and marveled at how nice her skin felt, and how great it was to hold her again, without the fear, without the storm cloud looming over their heads as it had the last time Harry remembered kissing her on his seventeenth birthday.

They heard a bang as the door burst open and Ron stood in the doorway, breathless. Some things never change.


End file.
